


Изгнание в Гайвиль

by AOrvat



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Translation, birdboys, camper than thou, sidekickery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Труднее быть друзьями...Или же битва за диван.
Kudos: 3





	Изгнание в Гайвиль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exile in Guyville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



> Перевод осуществлён 22 августа 2014 г., пользуясь общим разрешением в профиле автора.
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

Изгнание в Гайвиль [1]

Возвращение в Готэм могло рассматриваться, как шаг назад. Дик слишком хорошо понимал это. Хотя предпочитал больше думать о преимуществах переезда. Первым в списке стояла близость к семье.  
Когда Тим и остальные Титаны вернулись с крайне неудачной миссии в космосе, Дик поджидал на взлётной полосе во Флориде. Однако, из-за плохой погоды над Мексиканским заливом команда приземлилась в Калифорнии. Прежде чем Дик успел добраться до младшего братишки, его команду Титанов отозвали в Биалию [2], Дик спешил, как мог, и всё для того, чтобы примчавшись в Готэм, узнать, что Тим в Техасе помогает новому Жуку.  
Прошла целая неделя, а то и дней десять, пока они встретились. Дик решил проблему, заявившись в обед к Тиму в школу и вручив шлем, а после перекинул через плечо и оттащил его задницу к мотоциклу.  
\- Робинцикл? – удивился Тим. – Нет, правда?  
\- Всегда довезёт, куда надо. – Дик завёл двигатель и рискнул глянуть через плечо. – Ну, привет.  
Хмурое выражение лица Тима под шлемом, кажется, чуточку смягчилось.  
\- Привет.  
\- Я по тебе соскучился.  
Ответ Тима, если таковой имел место, потонул в визге шин.  
Дик не слишком-то озаботился обстановкой и украшением нового жилища. Пока было где преклонить голову, спрятать снаряжение и перекусить, вопросы интерьера его не беспокоили. Пустота кольнула только тогда, когда показывал квартиру Тиму. Их шаги отдавались эхом почти так же, как и при покупке. А с тех пор едва ли не месяц прошёл.   
Дик почесал затылок.  
\- Кажется, тут немного пустовато…  
Раскинув руки посреди гостиной, Тим обернулся кругом. Задев кончиками пальцев верх нового плоского телевизора. Кроме дивана, стула и телевизора в комнате больше ничего не было.  
\- У тебя просто другие приоритеты, вот и всё.  
\- Ну, да, - согласился Дик, заваливаясь на гостеприимный диван. Он подцепил Тима ногой за голень и дёрнул вниз.  
\- Холостяцкое жильё. Всё, что тебе нужно, это телек, диван и большой холодильник.  
\- Точно, настоящий мужик, прямо, как Арчи Банкер [3]. – Тим провёл рукой по коже. – Получше многих Лэ-З-Бой [4], что мне приходилось видеть.  
Марафон по работам Джона Форда [5] начался с «Дилижанса» [6] и «Барабанов долины Мохок» [7], плавно перетекая в «Юного мистера Линкольна» [8], Дику удалось достичь успеха в том, чтобы приобнять Тима и почти втащить к себе на колени. Их ноги сплелись, вторая же рука Дика забралась в брюшной карман тимовой толстовки.   
\- Полегчало? – интересуется Тим, пихая Дика локтем в бок, после того как стихает оркестр, и темнеет экран.  
\- Иди сюда. – Дик кладёт подбородок на острое плечико Тима. В сравнении с ним Тим весит очень немного, едва ли больше вязанки хвороста, и столь же колюч и угловат.   
Он не утруждается вопросом: откуда Тиму известно, что он нуждается в этом? А просто записывает во врождённую, таинственную «тиммовость».  
Дик будет держать крепко и не отпустит. Он не раз в последние годы давал это обещание, и с каждым разом настроен всё серьёзнее.  
Каждая неудача лишь означает, что в следующий раз надо сильнее стараться.  
Когда входная дверь со стуком распахивается, Тим замирает, как насторожившийся кот. Дик не удивился бы, встань его уши торчком.  
\- Сосед по комнате, - напоминает Дик.  
Теперь приходит очередь Дику задерживать дыхание.  
Подбитые гвоздями, с железным носком ботинки стучат по полу. Грюкают по коридору. Направляясь в кухню и замирая у холодильника. Дик пялится на пустую бутылку из-под газировки и просовывает ладонь в тимов карман чуточку глубже.  
Двери холодильника захлопываются. Даже отсюда звук дребезжащей посуды достаточно громок, чтобы заставить поёжиться. А затем раздаётся крик.  
\- Ёб*ный в рот? Что я тебе говорил в прошлый раз? Выпьешь мою фреску [9] и можешь съ*бываться на х*й.  
Обернувшийся Тим в прищур смотрит на Дика, который одаривает его натянутой улыбкой, и Тим отворачивается.  
Ботинки глухо клацают к гостиной, пулемётной очередью выстукивая «тра-та-та-та» под громкую тираду:   
\- Правила общежития, Грейсон. Понятные и простые, такие лёгкие, что даже ты можешь их запомнить. Вбить в свою милую маленькую головку, или нет? Мои вещи – это мои вещи, и никак не общие. Всё, конец.  
Тим сползает, упираясь в пол, готовый вскочить. Правая рука медленно тянется к чему-то пристёгнутому к голени.  
Он ходит в школу с оружием? Плохой знак.  
\- Я собирался тебе рассказать … - начинает Дик. Это очевидное враньё, но лучшее из того, что он может сейчас придумать.  
Кроме того, он питал оправданные надежды, что система наблюдения Тима уступает только Бабс.   
Когда же попытался оттолкнуть руку Тима от ножен, тот сумел вывернуться из хватки.  
\- Джейсон, - голос Тима звучит ровно и, как на Дика, слишком спокойно, в нём и вопрос и обвинение.   
\- Ну надо же, – озаряемый светом из коридора Джейсон останавливается в дверях и, запрокинув голову, опустошает галлоновую бутыль апельсинового сока. А допив, швыряет за плечо, ожидая, когда утихнут звуки ударов, и только потом опознаёт Тима. – У нас гости, да?  
\- Джейсон, - Тим упирается рукой в спинку дивана и привстаёт на колени.  
\- Малыш-затычка, - дружелюбно приветствует Джейсон, опираясь локтем на раскладное кресло у дивана. – Как чертовски противно тебя видеть.  
\- Джей… - вмешивается Дик.  
\- Дик, - отвечает Джейсон. – Ш-ш-ш. Я веду милую светскую беседу с нашим незваным гостем. – Он наклоняется вперёд, скалясь во все зубы, и опирается подбородком о кулак. – Тимоти Дж. Дрейк-Уэйн, что заставило Вас спуститься вниз с заоблачных высот роскошного поместья?  
На долю секунды Дик решает, что всё образуется. Джей утихомирится, Тим будет разыгрывать из себя холодно-вежливого хорошего мальчика, как привык ещё с пелёнок, и они все переживут этот день без потерь.  
Тим слегка откашливается и склоняет голову:  
\- Что заставило тебя выбраться из сточной канавы?  
\- Да ладно, Тим… - пытается Дик, но Тим скрещивает руки на груди, сосредоточив всё внимание на Джейсоне.  
Дик возлагал свои надежды на тот свершившийся факт, что стоит ему появиться в Готэме, и этим двоим придётся смириться друг с другом.  
План казался достаточно простым.  
\- Эй, пошёл ты на х*й…  
\- Твой словарный запас, - хмыкает Тим, - просто поражает.  
\- Нет, серьёзно. Пошёл. Ты. Это моя толстовка, - Джейсон тыкает пальцем. – Ты, бл*, ещё и мою толстовку спёр?  
Тим вскакивает на ноги, быстро принимая защитную стойку. Руки Дика успевают схватить только пустоту.  
\- Я не собираюсь сносить подобное.  
Джейсон заваливается на стул и похлопывает по тату «Rapid» на животе [10].  
\- После всего, что ты уже забрал, тебе не кажется, что это уж слишком? – говорит он в потолок со скукой.  
\- Ребята… - Дик тянется к руке Тима, ладони, чему-нибудь. Но хватает только воздух. – Давайте сядем, остынем. Ладно вам…  
Желваки Тима играют. Его немигающий взгляд упирается в Джейсона.  
В свою очередь Джейсон усмехается как… как кот объевшийся сметаны. Он охотится на Тима, испытывая и прощупывая, выискивая себе мишень, сильные и слабые стороны.  
Джей бросается в драку под шумный гам и фанфары, рассчитывая оглушить жертву. Тим действует тихо, исподтишка, ценя скрытность и умение превыше всего. Он выберет расчётливый удар, лучший из возможных, в то время, как Джей будет бить и делать выпады, пинать и брать наскоком, увеличивая шансы попадания непрерывным шквалом.  
Кровавая баня – последнее, что нужно этой квартире.  
Дик прекрасно знает, как бесполезно взывать к джейсонову здравому смыслу, но всё же делает попытку.  
\- Джей, дружище, это толстовка Тима. Он всегда так одевается…  
Толстовка с красным капюшоном, просто как визитка для маленького воришки шин.  
Джей закатывает глаза на попытку Дика установить мир, бормоча: «Спасибо, просветил».  
Очень медленно, так что каждый металлический зубчик ощутимо щёлкает, Тим расстёгивает молнию толстовки, а затем снимает её, каждый рукав поочерёдно. И, встряхнув, быстро складывает с пугающим проворством продавца магазина одежды.  
\- Я купил это в Метрополисе, - сообщает Тим, протягивая толстовку Дику. Тот берёт её, не уверенный, что делать дальше. – После поминальной службы по Кону. Тогда внезапно похолодало, помнишь?  
Со стороны он обращается как бы к Дику, со всей возможной неторопливостью знатной матроны, избегающей чьей-то случайной девицы на ночь.  
А если и есть что-то, чего Джейсон не выносит, так это когда его игнорируют. Он подходит к Дику едва ли не впритык.  
\- Поминальная служба, а? Твоя жизнь сплошная трагедия. Прямо хренов океан страданий.  
\- Джей, - говорит Дик.  
\- Дик.  
\- В Холистере [11], полагаю, - холодно продолжает Тим. – Но я могу и ошибаться.  
\- Тогда, это не моё. – Джей выбивает толстовку из рук Дика и пинает через всю комнату. – Я может и сдохнувший псих, но стараюсь не одеваться, как первый п*дик Америки. Особенно в пошитое рабским трудом на подпольных фабриках.  
\- Ещё одно из твоих многочисленных достоинств. – Голос Тима звучит отстранённо и равнодушно. Взгляд его всё также обращён к Дику, и Дик читает в нём тысячу вопросов.  
Он только не знает ни о чём они, ни с чего начинать.  
\- Ну, Тими, ладно уже… - вновь пытается Дик, усаживаясь и дёргая за рукав тимовой футболки. – Пожалуйста?  
\- Ага, Тими, - Джейсон садится на подлокотник дивана рядом с Диком. – Будь другом, Тимбо. Будь братишей.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл, - говорит Тим.  
Джейсон заходится смехом и тянет:  
\- Знаю, знаю, но, что насчёт тебя?  
\- Я обращался к Дику, - сообщает Тим с холодностью ледяной статуи. – Ты, Тодд, не сумасшедший. Ты просто пользуешься этим…  
Становится всё хуже, ситуация явно обостряется, у Дика шумит в ушах.  
\- Тим…  
\- О, нет, - обрывает Джейсон, - я точно сумасшедший. У меня даже справка имеется.  
\- …пользуешься для оправдания… - с раскрасневшимися щеками продолжает Тим, повышая голос. Он словно испорченный динамик, словно поломанный голосовой модулятор Стивена Хокинга [12]. – …оправдания непростительного поведения, отвратительного отношения, гнусных поступков…  
\- Боже, я такой замечательный, да? – Джейсон соскальзывает с подлокотника к Дику на руки и пинает Тима под колено, вынуждая пошатнуться. Ухватив Дика за подбородок, он поигрывает бровями. – Но не такой замечательный, как этот. Чёртов греческий бог, – Джейсон треплет Дика за щёку, - весьма хорош, хотя, между ног у меня побольше будет. Можешь сравнить.  
\- Он нарочно так себя ведёт. – Тим умудряется говорить с железным терпением воспитателя детского сада, обращаясь к Дику поверх головы Джейсона. – Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
Джей кладёт голову Дику на плечо. Его волосы приятно пахнут, знакомо и тепло. Как будто домом. Дик снова вздыхает, задаваясь вопросом: как долго продлится тишина и продержится ли он до конца свары?  
Раздаётся дверной звонок.  
\- Еда! Наконец-то, бл*, - вскакивает Джей, протягивая руку. – Подкинешь деньжат?  
\- Когда ты… - заикается было Дик, но потом сдаётся. Тим посматривает, сощурив глаза и напрягшись, как взведённая пружина.  
\- Позвонил по дороге домой, - отвечает Джей. Тим фыркает на слове «домой», и Джей, не отрывая глаз от Дика, показывает ему средний палец. – Ну же, сыночек номер один. У тебя больше карманных деньжат.  
Он держит руку, цепляя на лицо выражение «пожалуйста-сэр-можно-мне-ещё?», достойное самого Оливера Твиста. Дик вытаскивает двадцатку.  
Джей потирает требовательно пальцами.  
\- Ещё?  
\- Я заказал крылышки! – оскорблённо возмущается Джей, выхватывая диков кошелёк и припуская к коридору на вновь раздающийся звонок. Пробегая мимо, он пихает Тима, и тот натыкается на диван. – Мальчики, не ссорьтесь и ведите себя хорошо, слышали дядю Джея?  
Они снова одни. Дик пристально изучает ладони.  
Тим горбится, волосы падают ему на глаза.  
Дику не за что извиняться. Он уверен в этом.  
\- Тими… - наверное, уже в тысячный раз за сегодня произносит Дик. Что ещё сказать, он не знает.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты шутишь. – Впивается в него колючий взгляд. – Джейсон Тодд.  
Это не вопрос, и как же Дику предполагается на него отвечать?

***

То была одна из множества драк. За все долгие годы он сбился со счёта.  
Когда Джейсон вернулся, Дик в точности скопировал реакцию Брюса: замешательство, ярость и всколыхнувшееся горе. Он так давно привык поступать подобным образом, что выходило автоматически. Всё вращалось вокруг Брюса, всё начиналось с него. Готэм, Бэтмен, жизнь и правосудие.  
Единственное, что когда-либо принадлежало Дику – это Робин.  
И то не очень долго.   
Перенять реакцию Брюса на возвращение Джейсона казалось просто закономерным. Делало Дика хорошим солдатом. Возможно, лучшим.  
Так что ссора, случившаяся в Нью-Йорке, когда Джейсон ещё носился по округе в костюме Дика, просто заурядица – ничем не примечательная драка поздней ночью, слишком тёплой для конца сезона. У Дика подломилось колено, или же он очень хорошо разыграл усталость, или ему просто понадобился перерыв – не имело значения.  
Дик оказался на животе, с джейсоновым ботинком, вдавливающим его щекой в просмоленную крышу. Мысли беспорядочно метались, вспоминая гложущую скорбь, скорбь, оставившую его опустошённым и обессиленным после смерти Кларка [13]. Уже год прошёл, но он по-прежнему ощущал боль так же, как и тогда, ощущал как нечто случившееся только что, даже уносясь в мыслях к нависшей над ним на одной из таких же крыш Тарантуле.  
\- Ха, – пята, оседлавшего его Джейсона, сменилась рукой затянутой в перчатку. – А все говорят, что это я псих.  
Что ему виделось, что слышалось? Глаза Дика закрылись, тело стало безвольным, время и воспоминания закружились в вихре.  
Колено упиралось в почки, рука сжимала диков затылок, Джейсон слегка раскачивался, напевая под нос.  
После трёх или четырёх тактов «Шенандоа» [14], он ущипнул Дика за щёку и наклонился, холодя дыханием его кожу.  
\- Х-м-м? Я не первый, да?  
Под джейсоновой тяжестью музыка затихала, а Дик перестал сопротивляться.  
В течение нескольких глухих ударов сердца ему так и не удалось припомнить времена, когда же он никому не принадлежал. Тело было истощено, а душа где-то далеко.  
\- Кто-то хорошенько тебя обработал, - он ощутил дыхание Джейсона, сразу перед тем, как тот поцеловал его в висок и отстранился, отскакивая в сторону и исчезая.  
Шум города обволакивал Дика, смешиваясь с туманом, очерчивая его безучастное тело, всё так же остававшееся лежать на месте.  
Прошло немало времени, прежде чем довелось припомнить тот случай. Джейсон успел побывать в космосе и мультивселенной, и вернуться обратно, Дик же снова перебрался в Нью-Йорк, а Брюс…  
Брюса не стало.  
Дик заново открывал Готэм, патрулируя медленно и бессистемно, когда наткнулся на Джейсона. Джей стоял в окружении небольшой компании, смеясь и громко болтая. Они расположились у ночного клуба в Швейном квартале [15] в очереди к корейской закусочной на колёсах. Одетый в повседневную одежду, с просящими стрижки волосами, давнишней щетиной и коренастее, чем запомнилось Дику, Джейсон выглядел… неплохо. Нормально. Хорошо. Как любой парень, которого Дик не преминул бы проводить взглядом в те редкие ночи, в которые выходил, будучи вытащенный Роем, как обычный человек.   
Со своего места на соседней крыше Дик насвистел первые несколько нот «Шенандоа».  
Джейсон запихнул последний кусок тако в рот, повёл головой из стороны в сторону, хрустнув позвонками шеи, и неспешно поднял взгляд, салютуя.   
Растолкав обступивших его плотной толпой приятелей, Джейсон выбрался на волю и, ухмыляясь, мотнул головой, указывая на север.  
Его улыбка казалась неповторимо яркой и настолько искренней, насколько Дик никогда ещё прежде не видел.  
Джей выбросил бумажную тарелку и зашагал на север, доверяя Дику идти следом.  
\- Ты должен мне обед, - сообщил он, когда Дик спрыгнул в узком переулке, петлявшем между соседствующими складами. – Ты вообще представляешь, как трудно отыскать этот фургончик?  
\- Запиши на мой счёт, - распахнул Дик объятия. Он готов был поспорить, что Джейсон будет сопротивляться.  
Джейсон рассмеялся, делая ложный выпад правой и нанося удар слева. Дик увернулся, хватая его за запястье и дёргая на себя.  
\- Дай угадаю, - Джейсон оказался так близко, что Дику пришлось скосить глаза. От джейсонова дыхания несло кимчи [16] и сигаретным дымом. – Тебе одиноко?  
Джеевы глаза сверкали со смеющегося лица. Он никогда и ничего не принимал всерьёз, никогда, и вскоре Дик тоже смеялся, уткнувшись Джейсону в шею.

***

Дик не знает, как объяснить что-либо из этого Тиму. Горе, разъедающее тебя, младшие братья, с которыми никогда не был связан, общие имена, что делил с ними, или не делил.   
\- Да, - повторяет он опять, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начал. – Э-м, я надеюсь.  
\- Дамы и госпо… Ладно. Дамы и дамы, - объявляет Джейсон, возвращаясь в комнату с руками занятыми коробками с пиццей и упаковками поменьше. – Надеюсь, это поможет заморить червячка.  
Он плюхается на диван, в узкий промежуток между Диком и Тимом, и составляет коробки на пол.  
\- С колбасками и луком для Дики и абсолютно безвкусную, убийственно «здоровую» для младшего, - хлопает он Тима по плечу. – Ты всё так же в великой печали от непереносимости глютена, мини-мы?  
\- Я… - Тим моргает и за спиной Джея переводит взгляд на Дика. – Да.  
\- Так и думал. – Джей вручает Тиму кусок дистрофичной на вид пиццы.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Тим, и Дик улавливает момент включения вежливости. Это маска и защита, но всё же гораздо и гораздо лучше, чем хватание за оружие.   
\- Не отравлено, - добавляет Джейсон, доставая из коробки горячие крылышки. Тим откусывает маленький кусочек. – Это так, к слову.  
Ещё до того как вернуться домой, Джей знал, что Тим здесь. Пицца тому достаточное доказательство. Это заставляет Дика задаваться вопросом: насколько хороша джеева система безопасности, и насколько подробно тот ведёт наблюдение? Но все вопросы он откладывает на потом. В их семье любовь означает слежку, и это никогда не изменится.  
Кроме того, весьма примечательно, что Джей отреагировал на визит Тима заказом еды, а не поджогом дома, не так ли?   
\- Жуй, - пинает Джей закрытую коробку к ногам Дика. – Не могу смотреть, как ты сохнешь, - причмокивает он. – Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Тим снова бросает вопросительный взгляд, когда Джейсон разваливается, закинув ногу Дику на колено, а руку на спинку дивана позади Тима. Уголки тимовых губ приподнимаются, почти образуя ямочки на щеках.  
Дик моргает, но картинка ничуть не меняется.  
\- «Искателей» [17] крутят, - Джейсон кивает подбородком на телек. – Прибавь звук, хочу посмотреть Джеффа Хантера [18] в обтягивающих зад джинсах, давай поторапливайся.  
\- Да он и в подмётки не годится Натали Вуд [19], - спокойно отвечает Тим, но нажимает кнопки пульта, и звуки музыки раздаются громче и сильнее.  
\- Ты о чём, малёк? – громко возмущается Джей. – Вера Майлз [20] порвёт мисс Вуд пополам!  
\- Да она просто посредственность.  
\- …только посмотри на эту тощую курицу, Вера её…  
\- Ой, прошу, - тянет Тим. – Их же даже сравнивать нельзя.  
Джейсон притопывает ногой и впечатывает кулак в ладонь.  
\- Видишь, теперь я знаю, что ты идиот, и все эти бабки на частную школу были выброшены на ветер. Ради бога, Хичкок написал сценарий «Головокружения» [21] специально для леди Веры! «Го-ло-во-кру-же-ни-я».  
\- Этот фильм весьма переоценивают, - фыркает Тим, такой же благовоспитанный и сдержанный, что и в еде и вообще во всём.  
Джейсон почти готов сорваться с места.  
Пора Дику принести мир. Хотя, если он чему и научился сегодня, так тому, что он последний, кто подходит на эту роль.  
\- А мне нравится Джон Уэйн [22], - вставляет Дик.  
Они смеются над ним. Стоит им начать, как их не остановить, во всяком случае, нескоро. Если вообще когда-нибудь.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Exile in Guyville – название, вероятно, является отсылкой к одноимённому альбому песен американской рок-певицы Лиз Фэр. Альбом вышел в 1993 г. В свою очередь Лиз Фэр позаимствовала «Гайвиль» из песни «Goodbye To Guyville» («Прощание с Гайвилем») рок-группы Urge Overkill, а сам альбом, со слов певицы, обыгрывают «Exile on Main Street» Роллинг Стоунз.  
> 2\. Биалия – выдуманная страна во вселенной Бэтмена и Лиги Справедливости.  
> 3\. Арчи Банкер – персонаж сериала 70-х «All in the Family», отличался грубостью, хамством, сексизмом, нелюбовью к неграм и иными приятными чертами истинно мужицкого поведения.  
> 4\. La-Z-Boy – фирма по производству мебели: кресел, раскладных кресел, диванов и т.п., а заодно и разговорное название их продукции. Название «La-Z-Boy» фонетически обыгрывает фразу «ленивый пацан».  
> 5\. Джон Форд (1894 – 1973 гг.) – американский кинорежиссёр, обладатель четырёх «Оскаров».  
> 6\. «Дилижанс» – вестерн Джона Форда, вышел на экраны в 1939 г., первый фильм Форда с Джоном Уэйном в главной роли. Фильм считается знаковым в дальнейшем развитии жанра «вестерн».  
> 7\. «Барабаны долины Мохок» – фильм Джона Форда, вышел на экраны в 1939 г. Первый цветной фильм Форда. Две номинации на «Оскар».  
> 8\. «Юный мистер Линкольн» – фильм Джона Форда, вышел на экраны в 1939 г. Фильм посвящён юным годам Авраама Линкольна.  
> 9\. Фреска – лимонный напиток производства компании Кока-Кола.  
> 10\. «rapid tattoo» – вероятно имеется в виду татуировка, содержащая надпись, или же состоящая из одной лишь надписи «Rapid». Такие татуировки получили распространение у сотрудников крупной брокерской фирмы «Rapid Realty NYC». Эпопея началась с того, что в 2013 году один из брокеров сделал себе «патриотическое» тату логотипа, чем и похвастался. Фирма наградила его и объявила награду тем, кто последует его примеру. Награда заключается в значительных процентах от сделки брокера и почётных званиях. Татуировки бывают весьма замысловаты, темы не ограничены, главное, чтобы имелся логотип. Возможно, таким образом автор указывает на работу или прикрытие Джейсона.  
> 11\. Американская сеть магазинов подростковой одежды. Основана в 2000 г. В 2008 г. названа в числе лучших брэндов подростковой одежды.  
> 12\. Стивен Хокинг – известный английский физик и математик, известный учёный, в результате дегенеративного заболевания ЦНС оказался почти парализован, после воспаления лёгких лишился трахеи и общается с помощью синтезатора речи.  
> 13\. Очевидно, имеется в виду смерть Джимми Кларка, циркового друга Дика, от рук Джокера.  
> 14\. «О, Шенандоа», также известна, как «По бурной Миссури» - традиционная американская песня.  
> 15\. Shopping district, financial district и т.д. – подобные названия кварталов частое дело.  
> 16\. Кимчи – острое корейское блюдо.  
> 17\. «Искатели» – фильм Джона Форда, вышел на экраны в 1956 г., считается эталоном вестерна.  
> 18\. Джеффри Хантер (1926 – 1969 гг.) – известный американский актёр и продюсер.   
> 19\. Натали Вуд (1938 – 1981 гг.) – урождённая Наталия Николаевна Захаренко, американская киноактриса.  
> 20\. Вера Майлз (род. 1930 г. (русскоязычная Википедия указывает 1929 г., как и IMDb)) – американская актриса, первая крупная роль в фильме Джона Форда «Искатели», снялась в ряде фильмов Альфреда Хичкока.  
> 21\. «Головокружение» (англ. Vertigo) – фильм Альфреда Хичкока, вышедший на экраны в 1958 г.  
> 22\. Джон Уэйн (1907 – 1979 гг.), – американский киноактёр, прозванный «королём вестерна».


End file.
